Umbra Mortis
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Surprises await for those who underestimate the new leader of Slytherin and his followers. He created the group Umbra Mortis and he alone is the leader. Even his Dark Lady bows to his will when it is expected of her. Rating for language, and violence. Possible UNDETAILED lemons to come. Mention of it, no description. You've been warned. Have fun reading :)
1. Christmas is for Family

Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah blah. Wishbones don't work by the way. *pouts*

AN: Started a second story so now I have two to work on. Still hoping to add a new chapter to each one sometime during this week. I'm curious as to which one will be liked more.

* * *

The dark haired boy looked up as the girl came into the compartment. Her hair was chestnut in color and bushy from being so curly. She had a bit of a superior air about her but seemed friendly enough to him. At least she didn't seem dangerous so that was a good thing.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a first year this year. I'm a muggleborn as far as I know but I'm adopted so I don't really know, you know? Oh, I'm going to either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin; definitely not Gryffindor. I mean, the traits seem all well in good but they have a reputation for being stupid and reckless so I think I'd rather not. What about you?"

He stared at her for a moment—at least it was clear someone besides him had a brain and had read up on things. He had met a red head earlier that would be in their year. He almost made a face at that. Ronald Weasley. Had made an incredibly big point about how he was pureblood and proceeded to stick his foot in his mouth saying how he was looking for Harry Potter because they were going to be best friends because Dumbledore had paid him to be.; stupid, stupid, and more stupid.

He really had better answer the girl before she thinks he's ignoring her.

"My name is Harry Potter. And before you go there, yes I know I'm famous, no I do not particularly care. I am a pureblood even though a lot of people thought my mother was a muggleborn. She was not. I believe in superiority but not based on blood. I do not believe in dark versus light. I see it only as power. I think I will be in Slytherin. I absolutely refuse to be in Gryffindor, like you. They are weak. Ravenclaw would be alright, but I really think Slytherin would be best. You seem very familiar, so it is either a pleasure to meet you or re-meet you. Would you like to join me?"

He smirked at her momentary need for silence to catch up with him again. His monologue had been longer than her own and had probably shocked her; it was likely she wasn't used to it. Or she was shocked about how friendly he was. And if that was the reason she was shocked, he would be very annoyed about what the spoke about her past.

"Can I? Really?"

Well hell. That just made her past incredibly obvious. He had a feeling there was more to it though and simply nodded his acceptance. He stood up and took her trunk, lifting it up to the carriage over top of them.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only, Miss Grang—"

"Call me Hermione. I really don't like association with my muggle adoptive….parents." Her slight snarl was apparent and that bore some thought…later.

"Alright, Hermione then. We will go into Slytherin together. We will become more powerful. We will both be leaving the castle for Christm—"

"I don't want to go ho—"

"Would you quit interrupting? We will be leaving for break and figuring out something during break so hopefully it will not be necessary this summer. Then we will become even more powerful, kill your parents, and start our own following. Neither Dark nor Light—we will be the Grey and only the Grey. Magic is magic Hermione. And I don't like people too weak to seek it."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Harry smirked and nodded once. He sat down across from her and put his feet up on the bench with him just in time to see the compartment open. It didn't occur to him at all that he was in the compartment meant for the upper years and usually claimed by them. It was larger, more spacious and better accommodations. So he took it. In his experience, Slytherins deserved only the best—and he was definitely a true Slytherin.

The compartment opened this time to reveal six students their own age. Each held a superior air that masked the obvious nerves behind it. Obvious to Harry anyway. He bet they were each his age.

"Hello, can we join you?" One of the girls asked it. This girl was clearly the braver of the pack. Her hair was a darker blond but still light enough so it would never be considered a dirty blond. He felt it could likely be considered strawberry. It was her eyes that stood out to them. They were a very pure dark blue. A color he had never seen before and they glittered with hope and excitement. All in all, she was very pretty.

"Do you have names?"

She spoke again, her lips the perfect shape as they moved. "My name is Daphne Greengrass. This is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Tracy Davis, and Pansy Parkinson."

"A dragon, a fire, and a flower in the midst of three slightly more normal names—interesting…and what houses do you think you will be in?"

"Slytherin."

"And are you aware I intend to be King?" He smirked at her, feeling this would test their patience. They were clearly of the pureblood lot.

She tilted her chin up further and studied him. The other five watched her carefully. Either she was the leader or the best judge. She apparently liked what she saw whatever it may have been because she dropped into a very low curtsy. "You already are."

The other five let out small gasps but Harry—he just smirked. This was a surprise. "You may get up Daphne and sit next to me." His approval at her behavior was clear to the other five who instantly mimicked their friend as she took the seat to his left. Hermione easily moved to the spot on his right without question. "Draco, you may sit across from Hermione."

"May I inquire as to her last name, my King?"

"No. You may not. She detests the name as well as it is not her real name. We need to find out what her real name is."

Draco nodded once and rose to his feet, he lifted his trunk into the overhead and, with a nod from Harry the trunks of the rest of them as well. Then he took his seat.

"Blaise, next to Hermione. Theodore, across from Daphne. Pansy by the window next to Draco and Tracy next to Theodore and in between him and Draco."

They all moved to their seat immediately. Harry noticed Draco studying him. "Yes Draco?"

"You don't look like a Lord."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him in both disapproval and question and Draco raced to explain.

"I know you're the last of the Potters so you should have taken up Lord Potter and been emancipated when you went into Gringotts on or after your eleventh birthday. If you miss doing it while you are eleven, you have to wait until you're seventeen."

"I don't know how this is Dumbledork's fault, but I am very, very sure that it is."

"We can fix it."

"Draco, we are on a train to Scotland. How do you propose we fix it exactly?"

"Dobby!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as a creature popped into existence. He turned his gaze back onto Draco who flinched ever so slightly.

"Dobby, the eight of us need to go to Gringotts immediately but we need to be back in this compartment by the time the train hits the stations. We will need to do some shopping while we are there and we will need this compartment door warded until our return so NO ONE can enter. Do you understand?"

This….Dobby…nodded quickly.

"Um, Harry, we should change into our uniforms before we go….or at least bring them." Hermione mumbled it into his ear and he just nodded his acceptance.

"Everyone will back a uniform into my bag on the floor there. It's expandable so no worried about that. Also pack a robe."

Everyone hurried to do their King's bidding and, at a glance from Daphne, Theodore picked it up. Their King should never have to carry anything unless he wants to, of course.

* * *

Two by two, Dobby took four trips and then they were all on the steps leading into Gringotts. At Harry's gesture, Draco led the way inside and immediately up to a teller.

"What can I do for you young wizard?"

"Harry Potter is eleven," Draco gestured slightly to Harry. "He need to take up the Lord Potter mantle and be emancipated, even though the goblins clearly failed to inform him of such a thing. He would like to see the Director. Now."

The Potter name must have been powerful because the goblin was scurrying away before Draco even finished the word "Director". It was slightly funny to see, but none of them laughed.

A few minutes later, the goblin came back. "The Director will see you now." He turned away from them and led them down a hallway and then opened the door to an office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Come to take up Lord?"

Draco spoke for him again. "Yes he has. Even if the goblins failed to inform him of such being necessary. He will also be taking a heritage test and while we are here, our friend Hermione will be taking one too. Do you think you can manage that?"

The goblin looked at Harry who just raised his eyebrow again. It was becoming his signature move. "You heard Heir Malfoy." He was suddenly very glad he had read the pureblood etiquette rules and laws.

The goblin nodded once and got out all the tools necessary. Within a few minutes, Harry was cutting his hand open to get to his blood in the ritual. The ritual in question would tell him not only his heritage but also any vaults he could claim which meant lordships, any blocks or issues with his magic, and any magical skills he possessed.

They waited a few minutes and then the goblin picked up the book…and promptly dropped it. "We were told she was dead." He was staring at Hermione. Harry stepped easily in front of her.

"Explain. Right now."

The goblin nodded. "You said the witch's name is Hermione, did you not?"

"We did."

"And why did you give no last name?"

"Because I am adopted and do not approve of my last name or those I live with. Why?"

"Well, my dear, I would say someone forced potions and magic upon you to change your appearance. Your birth name is Hermione Athena Persephone Potter. Hadrian James Charlus Potter is your brother. James Charlus Potter is your father and Lillian Marie Potter nee Malfoy is your mother."

"Well who were you told was dead?"

The goblin stared at them both for a minute. He seemed very unwilling to answer.

* * *

Harry got annoyed after only five minutes of the pure silence and slammed his hand onto the desk. "WHO?!"

"Hermione Potter. Hermione Potter was supposed to be dead. Your parent's house was attacked on Halloween night in 1981. Lillian Malfoy came into the bank five days later and told us to close the Potter accounts until her son or daughter came to claim them. James died in the attack but Lillian told us the full story. Particularly me.

She was hit with the killing curse and she said she went into limbo for a few hours. Apparently long enough to take the two of you and believe her fully dead. When she came to after fighting to regain her life, you were both gone. She was furious. She created a dummy of her own body so she could fully fake her death and disappeared with the intent to find you both.

Her older brother, Lucius Malfoy, has been trying to find you both since the attack but to no avail. He had heard mention of Harry but none of Hermione and nothing about the location of either of you. She feared for her daughter's death and it took her on a self-destructive spiral. Currently, as far as we are aware, Lucius has her locked in the west wing of Malfoy Manor on 24 hour elf watch."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Then he spoke, "Draco, we will be coming home with you for Christmas break. You will not warn your parents."

"Of course, my King."

"In fact, I believe Christmas to be a family holiday. I believe all of us will come home with you."

"Whatever your desire."

They finished reading through the parchments and Harry claimed all the Lordships available to him. Hermione even claimed a few Ladyships that were available through James because they were both only carried through the matriarchal line of Potters.

They did a bit more shopping and grabbed some more books before Dobby finally took them back to the train. They all changed into their robes…after making them slightly more fashionable with the help of Dobby.

As the train pulled into the station, Draco turned to look fully at Hermione. "I suppose we should make sure you are aware. Your name at the sorting will now come up as one of two things."

"And those would be?"

"Either Hermione Potter or your ladyships will be added to them."

Hermione pulled off a perfect smirk. "Sounds like they'll be in for a surprise."

They all chuckled. Harry grinned at his sister's vindictive nature. They all left the train and got in the boats. No one seemed to notice as they each held hands to the boats, paired off or when Harry wandlessly enlarged one boat to fit all eight of them in pairs easily.

Daphne was tucked slightly against his side and breathed four words to him as they pulled onto the opposite shore and departed the boats, heading up the stairs. "Adventure down into hell."

* * *

An: Um, does Daphne mean the sorting, Slytherin house, or Dumbledore? Maybe she just doesn't like Hogwarts.

Daphne: I resemble that!

GilmoreKitten: Uh, you mean resent?

Daphne: No, I meant resemble. I really don't like Dumbledore. Or the sorting. I'm fine with the other two things though. Well, actually, if I could persuade you to fix a few things and change a few teachers?

GK: Oh come on! I already gave Harry his mother!

Harry: I'll avada you...

GK: *waves white flag* File a complain, I'll see what I can do. *apparates away*

Daphne: Where'd she go Harry?

Harry: I'm powerful not psychic.


	2. Death is a Christmas Present

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except my pen. I own my pen. Wait, this is my best friends pen. Never mind. I really own nothing. *cries in the corner*

Harry: *casts silencio on GK*

AN: Anyways, on with the story since I have no reviews to answer! Although, if you're curious... _Umbra Mortis _is latin for Shadows of Death.

* * *

Harry had his arm wrapped around Daphne's waist. It wasn't something he had knowingly done and when he realized it, it gave him pause. However, a quick look back showed the entire group appeared in this way and it momentarily confused him before he decided to ignore it.

As they entered into the castle, he and Hermione both let out a gasp. Harry didn't know for a fact what her gasp was over, but his own was about what he just happened to hear inside of his mind.

_Hello, my heir. You have returned._

Harry didn't even know how to reply. For that matter, who was even talking to him? He straightened what facts he knew and decided to venture a guess. _Castle?_

_Yes, young heir. My name is Arx._

Well, okay then. That was weird. Anyways… _Alright, we can discuss this later if we need to discuss something._

_Nothing needs to be discussed. Know I will protect you, your sister and those you deem worthy. The wards are now yours and your sisters._

Harry just smirked. One blow against Dumbledork? Check! He chuckled and Daphne glanced up at him. He hugged her tighter with his arm and they approached to where they stood outside the doors to what they could only assume was the Great Hall.

He didn't bother listening as some witch, he thought it was the McGonagall he had heard about but really didn't know or care, rattled off some such nonsense about houses and points and such. A few minutes of boring talking later, she left.

Ronald Weasley took this moment to make more of an ass out of himself that he already had.

"Potter, I knew it was you. Yuck, you're actually touching a slimy snake."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Daphne tensed. "Go away, Weasel. Or I'll tell everyone about how mummy and daddy need someone to pay you to make friends just so they have money to buy your pathetic second hand robes."

Hermione stepped up to his side, her arm still looped through Blaise's gracefully. "Oh, but Harry. I think you accidentally already did." She giggled what was very clearly a fake "oops was that me" giggle. Weasley's face went red.

"No one asked you, you filthy little mudblood."

Harry stepped forward into Weasley's face, dropping Daphne's arm as his eyes darkened with hate. "That is my sister to whom you are speaking Weasel."

Weasley looked at his sister. The relation was obvious. Hair that was as black as night with red streaks through it that looked natural and were, bright emerald green eyes, porcelain skin, perfectly thin, and an air that suggested death.

The goblins had gotten rid of the appearance changing magic.

Weasley didn't know that though. All he knew was the girl he'd seen on the train with Potter when he went back by was the same girl as this one but they looked so much different.

"You'll get in trouble for doing mag—"

The witch came back out and dropped a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back into the group. Harry silently returned to his place as well, wrapping his arm tightly around Daphne again.

"We are ready for you now." With those words, the doors opened. Harry supposed it was probably supposed to be really cool, but all it really appeared as was wandless magic. Big deal—a witch that was likely at least 50 could do it….he was eleven and he could do it without an issue.

Even so, they followed her between the tables in the Great Hall to the front, stopping just before the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a stool and a hat. Harry kept his face expressionless.

"We all go to Slytherin. Am I understood?"

The mumbled, "Yes, my King," was clear obedience. It was only mumbled because Harry's statement had been softly spoken as well.

"Tracy Davis!" Tracy went forward. Harry smirked at the way she did. Her head was held high and all appearance of nerves were completely gone. The instant the hat touched her head it's decision was made.

"SLYTHERIN." Tracy kept her face expressionless, copying Harry's own facial expression to do it. She didn't have as much practice. Nevertheless, she got up with all the grace of a pureblooded heiress and sat at the Slytherin table. She left the two spots at either space closest to the upper years open.

Several names were called out and around her. Any Slytherins she artfully placed in such a way that the court had their places perfectly centered the way they would wish.

"Daphne Greengrass!"

Daphne moved from Harry with ease she didn't feel as she made her way gracefully to the hat and stool. She sat on the stool, crossing her ankles immediately under it the way she had been taught from a young age.

"_Hmm, seems to me someone really wants Slytherin."_

"_You will put me in Slytherin or I will laugh as you burn."_

"_You won't burn me brat."_

"_I won't. But Harry is the heir. He can and will. You will send all of his chosen to Slytherin."_

After giving the hat a list, it called out its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" Daphne smirked easily and took her place directly across from Tracy. Harry would sit beside her and Hermione across from him. She glanced at the upper year that sat next to where Harry would be.

"Adrian Pucey. Why won't you sit next to me? Scared like Davis is of Flint?"

"That space belongs to Harry on this night and the one beside Tracy belongs to Hermione."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

With that she turned around. Now she noticed that Draco had come and sat down along with Theodore and Pansy. That meant it was Hermione's turn; the unknown interesting turn.

"Hermione Potter."

The hall went quiet as Hermione made her way to the hat. It didn't even touch her head before it screamed Slytherin to the hall. The same occurred with Harry and, a few people later, again with Blaise. Apparently her words of warning had some effect on the stupid hat.

She leaned silently into Harry's side as she waited impatiently and the moment the food appeared on the table every member of the court looked to Harry for approval. As soon as the nod came, they were already eating.

* * *

"Welcome to Slytherin. In Slytherin we have one rule. Don't get caught. A house trait is to be sly and another is cunning. I expect you to exemplify both traits. Outside of this common room, you stick together. If one of our own needs an alibi, you provide. No one else will be on our side thus is why we stick together. Inside this common room…returning years you know who you bow to even if the person itself has yet to be decided. First years, the Slytherin King is the person that, first of all, no one thinks I know about and, second of all, is usually the person with the most power—or just the person who instills the most fear. Breakfast begins being served at six in the morning. Schedules are passed out at eight. Classes begin at nine. Goodnight." With that, Severus Snape, their housemaster, swirled out of the common room.

Everyone looked at the first years. Harry stared back at the older years and silently went and sat in the chair no one ever sat in. Except for the King.

An upper year, a fifth year Harry thought to himself, was the first person to open his mouth. "You can't just sit there!"

"Are you willing to challenge me?" Harry's voice was cold as he stared at the student.

Even as he spoke, the rest of his chosen court simply took up their own positions. Daphne sat on the arm of his chair, her legs stretched across his lap in such a way that if she slid down, she would be seated sideways on his lap. Hermione sat on the couch directly to his right with Blaise at her side. Draco and Pansy sat next to them. Theodore and Tracy took up the couch across from their fellow court members. Only Daphne and Harry sat in any kind of leadership position.

The boy stared at him. "Obviously."

Harry's magic lashed out, darkening the room to pitch black and somewhere within the dark there was a scream followed me a grunt. The lights flickered back on. Harry was pleased to see none of his court members showed any reaction, especially Daphne.

The boy who had chosen to open his mouth, however….he was unconscious on the floor. It was clear he'd fallen into Marcus Flint, who must have been the grunt, as Flint was covered in blood.

Flint looked at the student in slight disgust. "Bletchley. Take him to the hospital wing."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Flint and his fingers twitched. Flint wasn't actually stupid and immediately fell to one knee, his right hand fisted across his chest.

"If it pleases you, my king."

"Tell the good matron a Gryffindor tripped him but you don't remember which one because it was a first year. The first year with the red hair—you think he was a Weasley."

Bletchley and Flint both nodded before Flint rose again and they half carried, half dragged the boy from the common room.

"Any other challengers?" Daphne spoke the words this time, smirking as she mindlessly played with Harry's hair.

The common room, nearly as one, shook their heads and bowed as Flint before them had.

Harry laughed. It was a half chuckle, half cackle. This was so simple.

"Dismissed." As though the word was followed by the demons from hell, the common room emptied.

"Well that was quick."

"Boy you are dismissed as well. Go to the dorms, do not go in any yet. Girls, go with them. Hermione, you will stay."

Hermione's eyes met his evenly as she nodded one time and one time only. The others did as he said without questioning it even with a moment of hesitation. It was a testament. Either to fear or respect and he didn't know which.

When they were gone he put up a privacy ward he had read about.

"Yes Harry?"

"What did they do to you?"

"What?" She tried to look confused.

"The muggles Hermione. The filthy muggles."

"John and Kristine?"

"If those are the two that adopted you, then yes Hermione—John and Kristine. Now what did they do to you?"

She dropped her head and he moved to kneel in front of her. "You need to tell me, sister."

She smiled softly, her first true emotion since entering the castle. "They hit me…a lot. They burned me, they called me nasty things, they hurt me. And when they found out I had magic….John used his belt and tried to beat it out of me. The only reason I got to the train station is I grabbed my stuff and did that apparating thing I'd read about. I'd been there before so it was mostly easy."

Harry growled, the growl filled with hate. "We will take care of them at Christmas. It can be their Christmas present." He smirked, and at that moment, even his smile was filled with a special brand of crazy—the evil brand.

* * *

Harry had called upon the castle to give them an entire suite of rooms. Really it was like a miniature house with its own common room. However, it was so much better. Each student had their own bedroom. Each bedroom had a private bathroom and walk-in closet. There was a pool room that literally housed one giant pool and four hot tubs inside. There was their own library that was apparently connected to the Hogwarts library—even the restricted section. They would never need to worry about curfews or permission when it came to the library. There was even a kitchen.

All in all, his court was very happy he had chosen them. These kinds of accommodations weren't just handed to everyone. Actually, come to think of it, there was no history of the kind being offered to anyone.

They slept peacefully that night. Although before they went to sleep, the girls all ordered several mail order clothing catalogues. Apparently, with more space, they planned to buy more clothes.

And, though Hermione certainly had her own vaults from her inheritances, Harry had given her access to the Potter family vault, even going so far as to use his Lord Potter status to unlock the trust vault that had been set up for her so that they both had one.

They all planned to look into the mail order catalogues tomorrow since, though they got their schedules tomorrow, it was Saturday and there were no classes.

* * *

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death…"

Harry rolled his eyes from his seat and, following a nudge to her side, he and Daphne just started in on their own potion. The court, though they saw the disrespect, followed their King, expecting him to know what he was doing and not steer them wrong. He had already paired them up so as to make sure no Slytherin failed, so it was clear he had to be knowledgeable in potions.

Weasel, unfortunately, couldn't keep his mouth shut it seemed. No matter how much he really should learn to. "Why are you letting them start?! You didn't tell us to!"

Snape glanced at the Slytherin half of the room with an air of dismissiveness already. "Potter, name any two facts about Wolfsbane."

Harry spoke without looking up from where he was measuring his own ingredients while Daphne sliced some caterpillars. Apparently she liked cutting things. He'd have to keep that in mind….back on track, "It's the same plant as Monkshood and Aconite and fact two: it's the main ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion."

"And what can you tell me about said potion?"

"The werewolf in question has to drink a dose of it each day leading up to the full moon. It tastes and smells absolutely foul. It smokes slightly even after cooling off—although it is meant to be drank while still hot. It gives off a faint blue smoke when it is finished brewing; if you've brewed it correctly. Last but not least, it is extremely difficult to make."

"What difficulty level would you say?"

"Above NEWTs for sure. Really no one but someone with a potions mastery should brew it as it is incredibly….explosive." He smirked, a slightly evil smile before finishing his measuring and his statement. "A master like you, Potions Master Snape."

Snape smirked as he looked at the Weasel. "That's why Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor for yelling out in class."

The Slytherins all smirked but easily continued their potion.

The Gryffindors all grumbled as they started…except for one. Harry caught the eyes of that one before mumbling to Draco who sat next to him and Daphne with Pansy as his partner. "Who is that?"

"Neville Longbottom. His parents were tortured into insanity by my Aunt Bellatrix, her husband and his brother. All three were in Azkaban but now Bellatrix is out and living at the manor. My mother tells me if the Lord of Black were to dismiss the marriage, all the compulsions and what not would leave her and she'd be back to the loving sister she apparently was at one point."

"I want him brought into the fold." Harry smirked. "Tracy. After classes today, you and Theo will go make friends with Longbottom. He seems vaguely interested in my court and I'm not sure of my opinion on that. Bring him to me by dinner, understood?" Everything was spoken just above a whisper as he leaned against their work station. They both nodded obediently.

"Good."

* * *

Neville, although he knew his grandmother would largely disagree, recognized power when he saw it. It was this trait that almost put him in Slytherin. It was his true house he knew. But he could already tell the destination of one Harry Potter by the time they went into the Great Hall at the sorting ceremony. So when he came to the hat as his turn, he had demanded Gryffindor.

From there, it was a very simply task to keep up the shy, timid, and stupid façade that he had become so good at displaying. That morning in potions, however, was the first sign he had given anyone to his difference from the house of lions—and he had shown it to none other than Harry Potter.

While that might damage getting Harry Potter to accept him into what was clearly an already formed court, it also might help it. So as Neville left his class in history of magic and made for the tower, he was filled with both hope and a sense of fear. He hated the unknown; really and truly.

When two people dropped into step on either side of him, he fought hard to give no reaction. He recognized them both as part of the court but couldn't remember the name of either one.

"I'm Tracy Davis, that's Theo Nott."

Well, at least he no longer had that issue. "Neville Longbottom."

"We know who you are. You have caught the attention of our King."

"Have I?" Neville silently rejoiced.

"Yes."

"And does he want to see me?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Why not?" With that the two snakes turned, leading the way to the dungeons.

* * *

"Neville, I'll ask you this straight out. Why do you want to join my court? I can see that you do so don't bother lying."

"To get revenge on those who would rather push my down, my King."

Harry stared at the boy in front of him. "Acceptable. Who might that be?"

"My gran and my uncle, my King."

Harry smirked. "Fine. You may join my court. You can also help look for other likely people. It will be good to have one in Gryffindor. Tell the Weasley Twins I wish to see them at their earliest convenience."

Neville did the, by now commonplace, kneel with his fist across his chest and left, pausing only long enough for Pansy to give him the password to the common room at Harry's nod.

"Well that was surprising."

Daphne nodded for a moment before rising from where she had sat on the couch and returning to her earlier location on her King's lap.

"It was. What are we doing for Halloween?"

"I think a feast in our private quarters sounds nice. The whole court, what do you think?"

"Sounds nice." Her words were muffled slightly as she had turned into his shoulder to go back to sleep. Neville's arrival had woken her from the nap she wanted before dinner.

"Night princess; I'll wake you for dinner."

She nodded and easily fell back asleep.

* * *

AN: So, I had extra time today and decided to utilize it by writing a second chapter for Umbra Mortis. This one is the longest chapter so far for either story so I hope you guys like it.

Harry: Personally, I think I'm too nice.

GK: You broke a boy.

Daphne: It was deserved! He was challenging my Harry!  
GK: Spoiler! You ruined one of my pairings!

Daphne: *raises an eyebrow* Cause me sleeping on him wasn't obvious?

GK: Shut up Greengrass or I'll break you guys up.

Daphne: How?

GK: Harry can cheat on you with Lavender Brown.

Harry: Oi! I have more taste than that!

Weasley: Hey, I think she's hot!

Harry, Daphne, and GK: …..thank you for proving the point.

GK: You're right Harry. You have WAY better taste.

Daphne: Wow, you act like it wasn't obvious. I mean, he's a Slytherin.

GK: I'll leave that one alone.

Harry: Tell!  
GK: Fine…Daphne's lying in bed trying to sleep, so do you plan to Slytherin?

H and D: *facepalms*


	3. Weasleys Go Green

Disclaimer: Well, what do you know? I still lack ownership. I really should get ahold of my account manager. I tell you. Goblins. They never get you what you truly want.

AN: I'm curious how many of you actually like my little character arguments at the very end. I know when I read fanfics with them I always find them amusing. But hey, maybe I suck at comedy.

I found I have a couple reviews already.

First** hotkillerz **mentioned about Fred and George and the whole getting along with Slytherin thing. Well, I sent a pm for a reply but feel I will give a small reply here as well in case everyone else was also wondering. I feel Fred and George never really came out as hating Slytherins. Their pranks was a general sense and the only time they really targeted JUST Slytherins was the Inquisitorial Squad in the fifth year of Rowling Potterverse. As this is first year and Umbridge is a toad with clothes on that event has no bearing on my writing tendencies. Also there is the fact that Harry is a natural born leader either with Rowling or myself and therefore can lead the Weasley twins in a different direction. That being said if you don't want to see Slytherin loving Weasley twins you probably really don't want to read this chapter….or any coming chapters. I promise.

**JayD37**: You were interested in seeing how the hierarchy would work out in my fanfic…well so am I. It's one of the few things I don't have totally planned because I want the characters to take on a life of their own and become their own people. So depending on how that goes will create the hierarchy. The only thing I know for certain is Harry is at the top.

**Lc(Guest): **If that is a problem for you I would mention not reading my fanfictions then. Relationships are not always found at perfect ages and in a world of magic nothing can ever really reach expectation. For magic one has to be open minded and remember that anything can happen. It's like a child. If the child is raised being told it can't do something then it won't because it will believe the idea of doing it impossible. Tell a child that they can and they will surpass what you thought possible. That being said Harry and Daphne aren't exactly getting it on in the bedroom so cool it.

Now then, on with the story, shall we?

* * *

Harry was sitting by the lake quietly, staring at the water. He was sitting on the far side and no one would see him unless they knew where to look; that was what he liked about the place. It was like a small clearing just before the forest because it was a concave section that had large boulders surrounding it on all sides except for the side of the lake. It was an extremely large area, he thought, possibly at least the size of six of the Slytherin common rooms.

He glanced down at his wand. Really he was meant to be in History of Magic but he didn't want to be and he knew Daphne and Hermione were taking notes anyways. History of Magic was their class to take notes in.

The notes idea had been a byproduct of Harry wanting to give his full attention in potions, picking up the behavior of other people and the weaknesses. Now each class had two people of his court assigned to take notes. At Christmas, when they headed for Malfoy Manor, the notes would be submerged together so any information missed by one was filled by the other. Then it would be bound and copies given to all in his court.

Therefore, Harry had gone hunting. It was in that hunt he had found this place and it was during History of Magic that he named this place Sanctuary. Harry used his magic to create wards around the area, stretching to just on the other side of the bounders—the wards consisted of: weather, anti-transportation, privacy, notice-me-nots and even a modified fidelius charm he had adapted after reading about the original charm in a book from Flourish and Blotts.

Such a charm allowed the caster to hide an area instead of a home. Harry was the secret keeper of the secret: The Slytherin Court convenes in Sanctuary on the far side of the Black Lake.

Now he just had to get the rest of his court within. First, however, it needed a bit of sprucing up. So he called Dobby to him, the house elf that belonged to Draco whom had ordered it to answer to Harry as though he were the elf's master. That suited Harry just fine.

Dobby, it seemed, was pleased to see him.

"Master Harry Potter sir! What is you needing?"

"Hello Dobby. This place is Sanctuary and I need to give it a little…spruce up. I want the boulders turned into short walls and a ceiling made of ivy and flowers that will still protect us from any weather—kind of like a canopy. Do you think you can manage that?"

Dobby nodded and after ten minutes of elf magicks, Harry nodded his approval.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes. I want the entire back of the area turned into a garden complete with archways and flowers and benches. Anything to make it absolutely beautiful. At the front I want a dueling platform. I want wards placed at the edge of the garden and dueling area so we have one giant blank area in the middle of the two that any spells can be used inside of."

Dobby nodded and told him it would take an hour. He agreed with the elf and left Sanctuary, heading for the castle. He made it up the stairs and took a detour down the hallway then dodged behind a tapestry before heading up a new set of hidden stairs that came out right across from the History of Magic classroom. He leaned against the wall casually as the bell rang and his court came out.

Daphne and Hermione saw Harry first and immediately went to his side. He led the way towards transfiguration, offering an arm to Daphne while Blaise came to his side and offered an arm to Hermione. Both young ladies took the arm of their respective gentleman and they headed for the next class. Blaise, of course, had fallen slightly behind Harry. It would have been farther were it not for Hermione being so high within their hierarchy.

"Harry?" Daphne's voice was soft but easily heard by him due to his close proximity.

"Yes Daphne?"

"The Weasley twins told Neville to tell you that they can meet you after lunch on the second floor. Neville suggested moaning myrtle's bathroom and they agreed to do it within the bathroom, expecting it to be something more private than a prank." Daphne's voice spoke of the smirk she had planted on her face.

"And would you like to come?"

"I thought the entire court would."

"Perhaps. But I meant at my side."

"Yes Harry."

He smirked, himself, as they turned into the transfiguration classroom.

* * *

"So, boys, what is it you think I have asked Neville to find you for?"

"Well, first, we don't think you asked at all. And second of all, we think you want us to join you?"

"I knew there had to be smart Weasleys somewhere in that family. What is your answer?"

"Yes."

"That quickly, hmm? Your whole family is light and against Slytherins to boot."

"Only Mum, Ron and Percy are. Bill, Charlie and us all almost ended up in Slytherin. According to the hat we were far too sly and cunning for the house of the brave. We suspect our younger sister Ginny will be much the same next year."

"Then why were you not sorted into Slytherin, boys?"

"We begged the hat not to. Our mum would have disowned us!"

Harry nodded fractionally. "Very well. The court will be holding a meeting tonight immediately following dinner. You may join us outside by the edge of the lake. Pass that message onto Neville please."

Both twins recognized the order that was phrased as a question and gave Harry a slight bow. They left as Harry turned to his court with a slight smirk. "Tracy, you will find out all you can about the youngest Weasley girl. Then you will tell me. Theo, you will look into the badgers and see who might be turned. Daphne, you will use some of your more questionable skills and look what your parents may or may not know about blood rituals. Blaise will be honing his art skills for me. I will explain what I want later. Pansy will be looking into the ravens. Draco, you will write to your parents and tell them you require them to find and purchase three more house elves. At least one must be a girl and one must be a male. The third I don't care. They are to remain unbound to the Malfoy family and sent directly to the school. Am I understood?"

They all bowed slightly and left to do the assignments he had verbally passed to them until only Hermione stood there staring at him. "And your sister?"

"My sister will come with my back to the Court's quarters. We have some torture methods to read up on."

Hermione grinned quite maliciously for an eleven year old and nodded easily.

Harry and her linked arms as they headed back to the common room. She didn't say anything until they were in their quarters—an intelligent move on her part.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"What are we going to do about…Mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she didn't know where I was true. But she had to have known where you were."

"Well, my initial reaction is to forgive her this once. The goblins, after all, have told us that Uncle Lucius has had his little sister, apparently, under lock and key basically since we were separated. However, I would also like to hear of such from her."

Hermione nodded slightly and picked a book off of the shelves and began reading as Harry did the same.

* * *

The Court had sat down in their usual formation, this time at the end of the table that was usually reserved for the older students. Harry and Hermione looked up at the head table in time to meet the eyes of Severus Snape and give him a smirk. He nodded once in respect and turned back to his own dinner.

They exchanged looks and smirked. "We win."

Daphne gave them both a look of amusement. "I think Potions Master Snape realized who our King was during our first potions class…possibly even the night of the sorting."

Hermione shot her a playful glare. "Let us have our victory, Greengrass."

"At least my family has the color green in the name. That means were are animal friendly as we are always going green!"

Harry and Hermione both laughed at the muggle reference and were joined in laughter by Neville who had decided to take all further meals with the Court in a show of respect and brotherhood. Daphne just rolled her eyes at them, leaning slightly closer to Harry without really realizing it.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and Harry glanced behind him towards where she was looking just in time to see the Weasley twins open their mouths and use their wands to amplify their voices as they spoke in calm tandem, "We of the Weasley house as Frederick Gideon and George Fabian demand a resort as is our right by being of an Ancient House. We officially deny our original sorting and expect another to be forthcoming posthaste."

The Court watched as the Gryffindor insignia and colors were stripped from the twins' robes and they stared down the head table. Harry looked up at the flash of fire to find that Dumbledork's phoenix had arrived and, with it, the sorting hat.

The twins went to the front for their resorting. Fred went first. It took five minutes, a very angry cutting curse from Fred and two more minutes of silent arguing before the hat spoke. "I need to confer with George as well." A few seconds later George was up there in a silent conference with that hat.

After another five minute conference the hat came to a decision. "The idiots finally agree with their original sortings of SLYTHERIN."

The house of lions looked dumbfounded more than they had originally and Harry's court began to clap. The moment his court began to, the rest of the table followed immediately without hesitation. Students slid down and there was suddenly space for the two lions turned snakes.

Harry looked at them, amusement clear in his features. "Hermione?"

The twins watched him, concerned at the amusement the same as the rest of the Court except Hermione was.

"Yes Harry?"

"I think that's two to nil for us."

"I agree Harry."

The twins looked at the rest of the Court, confused. The Court all shrugged except for Daphne. "No Harry, its three to nil."

Harry glanced at her. "Really?"

"Neville," was her only spoken word and he looked at her in question and the winced as Harry slowly grinned a very evil grin.

"Hermione?" His voice smirked.

"Yes Harry?" This time there was a chuckle in her voice.

"I think it's three to nil for us."

"I agree Harry." This time her voice had a distinctive amount of pleasure in it.

* * *

The twins had been overwhelmed and very pleased with the separate quarters given to the Court and laughed as Harry just asked the castle for two more bedrooms and a potions lab.

But that had been last night. Now they were staring with clearly growing horror at the large red envelope headed directly for them. It dropped directly in front of them as a smaller and unnoticed white envelope was aimed for them with it but landed in front of Harry because the red envelope exploded before they could even reach to grab it.

Harry picked the white envelope up and opened it just as the red one began shouting.

"FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED FROM THE WEASLEY FAMILY. NOT ONLY WAS YOUR ORIGINAL SORTING SLYTHERIN BUT YOU DEMANDED TO BE RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN AS WELL. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED. THE REST OF YOUR BELONGINGS WILL BE SENT TO THE SCHOOL. DO NOT DARKEN THE DOORSTEP OF THE BURROW EVER AGAIN FREDERICK AND GEORGE NO NAME."

With that the envelope shredded itself and the twins just stared at it. Harry met Daphne's eyes and nodded and she took off out of the Great Hall. He proceeded to open the other envelope and read its contents.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_ Mum told me to attach the howler when she was done so I did that but she doesn't know I'm writing to you. I wanted to ask….do you think I could join you in Slytherin? I don't want to be alone with Ron and I don't think I'm brave enough for it._

_ I know Harry Potter is probably in Gryffindor but I don't care. I hope he didn't. The plans that Mum and Dumbledore have for him are really bad! You really need to hear them so I want to tell you._

_ They plan to sign a marriage contract between me and him. It's not that I wouldn't want it, you know I would. I like him. But…I want it to be something he wants too. And if that doesn't work maybe I can just be his friend. I don't know but I know I want to be in Slytherin with you. Both me and Luna from over the hill does._

_ Hope to hear from you soon, but send it so I will get it at night._

_Love Ginny_

Harry looked at the boys and handed them the letter.

"Looks like the littlest Weasley wants to join our ranks, guys. I have to admit I'm not against the idea…yet at least…Tracy what have you found out?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Age 10, birthday August 11th. Seventh Weasley child and only daughter. Best friend is Luna Selene Lovegood. Ginevra and Luna have gotten into it with Ministry Aurors in Diagon Alley for not doing their job properly when people supposedly in the light were playing with the more dark aspects of magic. When asked, Ginny admitted that she didn't care what they were doing just that they weren't attacked and punished for it when people like Lucius Malfoy was. Luna likes the Malfoys and is a seer."

Harry smirked. "I believe we shall have two new Slytherins joining us as first years next year."

Fred and George smiled slightly before their eyes returned to the shredded howler.

Harry spoke again, "don't worry about it boys. We will have something in place shortly to solve this minor matter. You already knew what her reaction would be."

They both nodded and the entire Court got up to go to classes.

* * *

The following morning saw another owl approaching the group, this time dropping the envelope in front of Daphne who was, once again, leaning against Harry. She opened the letter while he fed her owl some bacon pieces.

After a moment of reading she held the letter out to Harry and grinned at the twins who stared at her, confused. She just smirked and a started feeding her own owl things so that Harry could read it in peace.

When he finished, he spoke. "Boys, you've had your first offer."

"We're too young to be married!"

"I haven't even lived yet!"

"Oh Harry please don't make us!"

"Shut up dunces." Harry smirked. "Daphne's parents have offered to perform a blood adoption over the Yule break. I'd take it seeing as the Greengrasses are definitely a step up from the Weasleys. An entire ladder up even."

"And you'd be going green!" Daphne couldn't help but chime in. Harry looked at her fondly but Hermione is the one that answered her.

"That joke is getting old!"

"You're getting old!"

"I'm younger than you!"

"Exactly so respect your elders!"

Harry was about to break in but at the last comment both girls had broken out laughing. He just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the twins.

"But what about Ginny when she comes?"

"Yeah we can't let her be nameless on her own!"

It was Draco who broke in smoothly this time. "The Malfoys are already willing to blood adopt both Ginny and Luna should it become necessary."

The twins looked gobsmacked. "Why would you do this for us?"

"We protect our own." It was a Slytherin farther down the table who had spoken up. Adrian was his name and he was the one that they had first met the night of the sorting. He grinned. "You are now one of our own."

The twins just nodded dumbly. Daphne laughed and leaned more on Harry who wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you say boys?"

Daphne's words were met with swift nods.

"The Weasleys are going green!"

Hermione smacked her forehead with her palm as the twins joined in on Daphne's joke while Daphne, for her part, stared at them and then cackled maniacally. Neville scooted slightly away from her.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done. Next chapter will see Halloween and maybe another potions class. I'm not sure on the class yet. To be honest, some of the material I originally planned for next chapter I worked into this one. Namely, the reason why the Weasley twins demanded their resorting. Meanwhile, I never originally planned the Ginny-Luna-Malfoy Blood Adoption thing. Oh well, I think it will work to my advantage.

Hermione: Weasleys going green? Really?

Daphne: Stick in the mud!

Hermione: Old person!  
Daphne: Respect your elders!

Harry: Ladies, is this really necessary?

Hermione: *throws a book at him*

Daphne: *throws a pillow at him*

Harry: Ouch! That's it! Go to separate corners and think about why you shouldn't injure the Grey Lord!

Girls: Awww but Harry!

GK: Um Harry?

Harry: What Miss Author

GK: Er….I kinda need them for the next chapter….

Harry: Well…fine. But they need to behave!

Daphne: *purrs* But they're catfights…think of the mud

Harry: She's my sister!

Daphne: So it would be okay if it was Pansy?

Harry: It'd be better. But still not okay.

Daphne: You know what I have two say to that?

Harry&amp;Hermione: What's that?

Daphne: THE WEASLEY TWINS WENT GREEN! *runs*

GK: And now you know the story behind…wait a second…there was no lesson learned here….eh maybe next chapter. Review please!


	4. Food Fights and New Names

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and it still saddens me but whatcha gonna do. Anyways.

AN: I got threatened with a mob last night if I didn't write an update for this story. Understandably, I was a little shocked and I am now more than a little concerned for my personal wellbeing. Therefore, I'm writing a new update. But you people need to learn patience! On with _Umbra Mortis…_though I'm really curious why no one's asked the reason behind the title XD.

* * *

"It was the best of times…."

"It was the worst of times…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the twins as he took a bite out of his biscuit. "You know, I really don't think this requires quotes from Dickens."

Daphne grinned as the Soon-to-be-non-Weasley twins looked appalled and affronted by Harry's statement. Harry just shook his head, clearly amused by their antics.

"As we were saying…" Fred began again.

"It was the best of ti—"

George tried to duck as Hermione flung a carrot at him from a dish near her and then turned in time to see it whack Adrian upside the head which only served to make Hermione start laughing.

Adrian glared down the table, his face clearly one of playfulness.

"Harry, leash your girls. They're getting violent and trying to start food fig—" Adrian never got to finish his sentence as the girl sitting next to up dumped an entire bowl of strawberries over his head. "fight. Danielle! Was that really necessary?!"

The girl in question, Danielle Nott, giggled and nodded. "I think so. It seemed like fun. And guess what? It was!"

This started a wave of people throwing food at each other down Slytherin table, the teens seemingly choosing to ignore how improper and unpureblooded such displays were. When a thrown biscuit managed to hit a Hufflepuff, they joined in immediately and soon the entire hall was taking part besides the staff who seemed content to ignore it.

At least, until some mashed potatoes accidentally got their direction changed by minor banishing charms thrown at various food items and hit Flitwick in the face. Instead of yelling, Flitwick just got involved with throwing food which prompted the rest of the teachers aside from the Slytherin Head of House. Surprisingly, though, he did not sneer—he simply kept an impassive face and a shield charm up and running around his body and food.

A good half an hour into said food fight, which would have been shorter if House Elves didn't constantly replenish the food, the students and staff finally managed to get a good look at each other. They all promptly burst out laughing; aside from Severus Snape, every person within the Great Hall had food on them ranging from simply splattered to completely covered in it.

Harry took a drink of fresh coffee that had just been replenished by the elves and looked at his sister with a perfectly straight face. "Hermione? You got a little somethin' somethin'."

Hermione glared at her brother and waved her wand, spelling gravy to dump over him before repeating the process with every guy at the house tables to much laughter from the females in the room. She was even so brave as to wait til he removed his shield charm and do it to Professor Snape. He stared at her for her gall.

* * *

Daphne looked out the window of the Charm's classroom. Yesterday had been fun; everyone had forgotten about blood status for a while and had a lot of childish fun—even Harry which clearly shocked a few people before they got more actively involved. Of course, to be fair, the fact that Slytherin House had done something so….lacking in decorum had probably shocked the rest of the school as well as some of the Slytherins. At least once that had time to evaluate their own behavior.

She pulled a confused face as she saw Harry's owl, Hedwig, fly into sight with a letter clearly attached to her ankle and coming straight for the classroom window. She nudged Harry who looked at her before looking out the window. He waved his wand and the window opened, allowing Hedwig to enter the room without needing to hover outside at all. She landed on his shoulder and let him detach the letter, though it was very clearly addressed to Fred and George Weasley, before taking flight back out the window.

Harry shrugged and opened the missive anyways. A minute later he smirked and handed the letter to Daphne, resuming his note taking out of his Dark Arts book he had been reading.

Daphne smiled slightly and turned to the letter.

_To Messrs. Fred and George Weasley,_

_My name is Allison Greengrass. I am Daphne's mother. My daughter wrote to me and my husband and I accepted and suggested blood adoption as you may well be aware at this point considering my daughter is not usually one to keep such from the person to whom it applies to._

_That being said, we feel the need to change your middle names as well instead of just your last names. Obviously your last name will be Greengrass. I do not doubt that my daughter has made some jokes about you going green or something similar. She tells me it's related to some muggle thing about paper or trees, however, I suppose she is essentially correct considering you will take the name Greengrass and you went from Gryffindor to Slytherin. _

_I am writing you at this time to inform you of those last names. Fred, or Frederick, will become Frederick Alexander Greengrass and George will become George Gabriel Greengrass._

_I've been told where we will be for the Christmas holiday as well as to not share that information with anyone including the people to whom own the home we will be at. Please inform my daughter there better be a really good reason for such a thing as it is unforgivingly rude of her._

_Love,_

_Allison Greengrass_

Daphne leaned into Harry slightly and laid the letter side, resuming her note taking for Charms peacefully.

* * *

Harry was walking back to the Slytherin common room, with his arm around Daphne as usual, when they ran into the Weasley twins and, at a nod from him, Daphne held the letter out to them before continuing to the common room at Harry's side.

For obvious reasons, like their just holding a letter out and then walking away, both Fred and George immediately followed them.

No words were spoken until they reached the quarters of The Court, although Harry gave a nod to Adrian who waved as they walked by. When they finally entered the quarters, Harry was the first to speak.

"Congrats on your new names, boys?"

"Huh?" Fred and George spoke in unison, their voices making their confusion clear as they hadn't read the letter yet.

"Read my mother's letter." Harry just smiled silently and led the way to the lounge part of the quarters, taking his usual chair, as Daphne perched on the arm of the chair as she always did.

Fred and George immediately began to read the letter and the nodded when they finished and smiled again.

"We can't wait until Christmas."

Just as Harry was about to respond, Hermione ran into the quarters, out of breath and looking both worried and furious.

"Er…yes Hermione?"

"Dumbledork is looking for you."

Harry's scowl was immediate and more than slightly frightening to The Court members who were currently in the room with him.

"Are you aware as to the reason, dear sister?"

"He saw the list for who is staying for Christmas. I heard him tell Potions Master Snape that you are not to be allowed to leave. Potions Master Snape requested I inform you that he will not be attempting to stop you and should you wish to leave even with the Headmaster's disapproval then you should be aware that he cannot stop you from leaving the castle unless your guardians specifically forbid it. He also mentioned that according to the attendance roll, you've taken on Lord Potter and as such are emancipated and do not need permission from your guardians."

Harry smirked and rose from his chair, passing my Hermione even as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the informative message dear sister. I will go visit the headmaster and see was Dumbledork wants precisely."

Hermione nodded and headed for the couch, taking her seat gracefully.

* * *

"Acid pops." Harry rolled his eyes over the password for a moment before stepping onto the swiftly rising steps and opening the door, dismissing the idea of even feigning polite behavior towards the headmaster.

"Yes Dumbledore? What did you want?"

"You cannot leave the castle over Christmas. Your guardians will not allow you."

"Old man, I'm emancipated and we both know what that means. Anyone who tries to stop me on your behalf will wind up in the Hospital Wing. At best. And while I'm here, _Accio Peverall Invisibility Cloak_."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle for the moment. "Your father gave me that to hold onto."

"Can it Dumbledore or I will take the other thing that belongs to the Peverall family that is currently within this office and believe me, it wants to come to me as you very well know.

_How does he know that? _Dumbledore wondered. _I can feel the wand shaking in my desk. At least it's stuck in the drawer._

Harry blew that idea out of the water as he stood up and stopped just before the door. "A drawer won't stop me when I decide to take it old man. Nothing will. It is mine by blood."

Dumbledore visibly blanched even as Harry turned completely and left his office, whistling a jaunty tune as he descended the stairs that could still be heard until after he turned the corner down the hallway, headed for the dungeons once more. Dumbledore was mystified by the boy's knowledge and attitude.

* * *

AN: There's a chapter for you merciless people. I realized this morning that I have four different fanfictions but only three of them have any reviews. Why are people so against Slytherin Princess? Hmph.

Harry: Can we just kill him off yet?

GK: I don't think my readers would be ecstatic over a character death. Especially one caused simply because our Hero doesn't like the man.

Harry: Kitten, I'm dark in this one. How am I a Hero?

Daphne: *smirks and fake swoons* You're my Hero, Harry.

Harry: Hush wench.

Hermione: Wench really? Is this like the 1700s? Good Merlin Harry.

Draco: Daphne could pull it off.

Harry: Eyes off, cousin.

Daphne: *smirks with Hermione* Such a gentleman, my Harry.

Hermione: Such a gentleman, my brother. BLAISE! You're dropping the ball!

Blaise: Thanks man. Thanks a lot. Hermione, how about I buy you chocolate and flowers?

Hermione: Hmm, okay. Better be good ones though!

Blaise: Yes ma'am.

Daphne, Harry, and Draco: *all smirk*


End file.
